Obvious Chemistry
by JoysCobain
Summary: Emily is deeply in love with Douglas, even though the later only sees her as his best friend. But then he realizes how important she is for him and wonders if it could ever be possible for them to be together, in spite of what Emy's brother thinks.
1. Chapter 1

The young woman slide her hands into the curly haired boy as the bassist introduced them his new girlfriend. She looked down when he put his arm around the new comer's waist. This situation was pissing the curly haired boy off. He squeezed a little harder the young woman's hand; she rose her head and looked deeply in his blue eyes. She knew she was being ridiculous, but it didn't change a thing. So she decided to bear the bassist's glaze, she quickly saluted the new comer and kissed the curly-haired-boy's cheek. Few minutes later she was gone. No she wasn't running away, but if the bassist wanted to play, she too was going to show what she was capable of.

Maybe they all needed that, to believe in something as every believes they could have had in their short lives suddenly became wrong. Therefore he held her tight in his arms, told her that everything was going to be alright. Yes, he was lying, she knew that. But she wanted to believe in it. She wanted to believe that there was some hope for them. She wanted to believe in them.

Chapter one.

The young Fletcher woke up slowly, the rays of the suns were passing through his half opened curtains and were hitting his face with softness. He crawled out of his blanket, and didn't even take the time to put on something else beside the bower he was already wearing. He walked down the stairs, almost fell over few times since he was still in a haze. As usual, Harold was already waiting for him in the kitchen.

As soon as the curly haired showed up in the kitchen, she rose and ran into his arms, making him laugh out loud. He only had to enter into a room for her to be automatically mesmerized by him. But soon enough she went back to Thomas, who suddenly thought that the morning he was wishing to pass quietly like a couch potato was going to be turned into something else. And few minutes later, instead of being casually sitting in his living room, he was putting on his shoes to go after the blond girl who had begun to prepare some snowball to throw on him.

He ran toward her and made her fall. They rolled on the grass and were quickly covered by snow. Thomas was running after the young woman across the garden as she was calling her brother as a backup. It's at this moment that Douglas was walking out his girlfriend. She haughtily looked down on the two blond haired. She pointed out to the bassist how childish they were looking, he didn't answer but kept smiling. If only she knew how Thomas was more mature than he was. But as soon as she started to criticize the blond girl, Douglas gave her a dark look

Once she left, he didn't wait to be prayed to and joined his friends, ganging up with Thomas to the blond girl who was once again calling her brother. Daniel walked outside on the porch and hesitated few seconds before quickly going back in the house. The blond declared the fight unfair and rushed after Daniel in the heat before Douglas had the chance to thrown an umpteenth snowball on her. After having quickly changer her clothes, she sat on the carpet in front of the television set, against Daniel's legs.

Once again, they were watching a soccer game, Chelsea versus Manchester. Harold was looking as them, smiling, since always they had this chemistry. It was thanks to her that they met eight years before. Then the two boys introduced themselves to Thomas who was building up a band and was looking for musicians. Harold and Daniel were taken, as Douglas was even if he only was fifteen at the time. Since then they were inseparable.

[...]

Douglas had once again brought Frankie home. No one could actually bear her, but they were all faking it for the youngest. But it was too much for the blond girl. She decided to react, to test him. She rushed out of the living room, hitting Thomas on her way out, leaving him speechless because of her bad mood. Frankie couldn't help but smile, she didn't like the girl, and it had become obvious for the boys. Daniel knew exactly what was going on in the blonde's mind. She was attracted by the bassist, who didn't seem to be indifferent either to her.

But it existed one and only rule among the band, it was forbidden to go out with the sister of one of the members, even if she was truly adorable. But it didn't seem to annoy the girl who was used to break the rules. She may regret it this time though, if her plan worked, Douglas would realize the supposed feelings he was thought to have for her. The only real problem was her brother, he'd never accept the two of them to be together.

Thomas questioned quickly Daniel by looking at him, the later turned his head toward Douglas and then looked right back at the blond guy who made a sign telling he had understood. Daniel knew how important Douglas was to her, yon was always there for her when she needed him. But little by little, he untied himself from her and was being more and more distant. And she was afraid of losing him. She was fifteen too when he joined the band, and to be the two youngest obviously made them bond. She sighed an umpteenth time as she looked what time it was. She had left home more than five hours ago, but didn't want to go back. She once again stared at the sun which was setting and which gave the cloudy sky beautiful orange-ish colors. She liked this place a lot, quit and derelict. Just like her.

The old bridge was jutting out over abandoned rails over which Nature had already taken her right back. She slowly climbed on the rusty fence. One false step and she could fall over, and will only stop as she would hit the ground fifteen meters beneath. No she hadn't suicidal tendencies, not at all. She loved to live more than anyone else. But she just had the need to feel alive. A weird feeling she could never share with her brother, who was already worrying too much for her. She jumped off the fence to come back on the bridge, deserted, as usual.

The wind had risen and she was shivering cold. She walked back toward more animated streets of London. When she finally arrived at her place, Douglas wasn't there yet. He was hanging out with Frankie once again of course. _"Stop thinking about him kid."_ Tom. She turned around and smiled before answering _"Stop calling me a kid Thomas."_ She ticked her tongue out to provoke him and left running, knowing full well that he would go after her. Which he obviously did of course, he hugged her in his arms and kissed her cheek. _"He doesn't deserve you, you know."_ She nodded, engrossed in her thoughts. _"And you know what would say your brother, forget him before it is too late."_ She knew that. But maybe it was already too late.

Douglas came home pretty late that one night, they were all sleeping for quite a while when he walked up the stairs. He had spent a nice evening; Frankie was nice, in her own way. And he was beginning to get attached to her. Against his will, he stopped in front of the girl's bedroom and smiled as he looked at her peaceful face lighted intermittently by the colorless glow of the moon which had risen above London.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

She gave a jump when the blond guy hugged her waist, she hadn't heard him coming. The storm had awakened them both, and he knew full well that she wasn't able to sleep during a stormy night. Pretty often, she would stand in front of the bay window and would look at lightings streaking the cloudy sky before crawling in Daniel's bed and huddling a bit more against his chest each time she heard the sound of thunder. He nestled his head in her neck and kissed it.

He breathed the sweet coconut flavor of her blond hair and once again looked at the full of clouds sky. She was cold but didn't care because it was nice to be in his arms, it has always had. Slowly, she freed herself from his hold and faced him. She drew the contours of his tattoo with her finger, as she got the habit to when she thought he was asleep, and raised her head toward him. The blond guy kissed her forehead before he headed toward the stairs to go back to his room, leaving the blonde alone in the living room. He turned around and arched an eyebrow_. "Aren't you coming?"_

She walked to him and took the hand he was offering her. Few minutes later, he lied next to her, getting as closer to her as he could. The musician put his hand under the shirt she had borrowed to Daniel, which was obviously well oversized for her. They didn't speak. And slowly the blonde began to fall asleep, lulled by her friend's breathing, enjoying this hot breeze on her neck. Everything seemed so simple when she was in his arms. She forgot how hard it was for her to see the bassist knowing full well that she would never be able to taste his lips. She forgot the suffer which was growing inside of her chest day after day and which hammered her heart each time it beat.

The blond sighed. He didn't want to end this moment of calm, he didn't want to break this pleasant silence by asking her the question which had invaded his thoughts few days ago. He didn't want anything to change between them. But little by little, he felt it, deep inside, what she meant to him was against his will changing. And because of that, both of them were tearing apart from each other. He didn't understand her attitude of the past days, she seemed preoccupied but she hadn't come to him and it had hurt him.

Nevertheless he knew that someday the blonde will come to him to speak about it, and that at the moment he was worrying for nothing, imagining lots of scenarios which could explain her unusual behavior. He had his hand going up her stomach and began to draw imaginary circles on it with his thumb. _"Why don't you like Frankie?"_ She was surprised by his question, its answer was obvious. _"She does not deserve you."_ The blond did not add a thing, he had no idea what she was talking about, and didn't ask for any explanations. He will go to Tom in the morning, maybe he would confess what she didn't dare to tell him.

When the following morning she walked out the bassist's bedroom, she saw Thomas who hurried to hug her. _"Stop." _But stop what Thomas? To believe that one day Douglas could have feelings for her? To believe that if something happened, her brother would accept it? To believe that day after day she wasn't mistaking herself? She wanted to able to do something about that, but whatever she said, whatever she did, she was falling in love with the bassist.

Each time he smiled to her, and only to her, her heart would miss a beat. As soon as he was hugging her in his arms, nothing else mattered. And little by little, it was killing her. He was with Frankie. And her? She was alone. Alone against all her feelings, alone against her brother, alone and unable to resist to Douglas. She quickly freed herself from her friend's hold and rushed into her bed room after having kissed Thomas's cheek. Why couldn't Douglas see the hold he had on her? Why hadn't he noticed the way she looked at him? This melancholic look of their former friendship which had been destroyed by stupid feelings.

But the bassist didn't think that the young woman was feeling so bad. For him, she was still his best friend, the one whom he confessed everything to. Therefore each time he came to her for some advice on his relationship with Frankie, or when he spoke about her and that his eyes were shinning, the blonde hided her pain and tried to seem happy for him. Of course she was glad that her friend was happy, but paradoxically, she felt that their proximity was slowly destroying her. The more the feelings he had for Frankie were growing, the more the blonde was suffering.

"_I love you"_, the brown-haired-guy whispered. She raised her head and anchored her look in the blue eyes which were staring at her. She huddled even more against the drummer's chest and closed her eyes. Why wasn't everything this simple? The had always been happy together, as close as possible. But everything had changed because of the feelings she had for the bassist. Maybe if she dared tell him, put him in the confidence too, everything would go back to normal again, like before. But it was possible too that this revelation would have the opposite effect.

Therefore she wouldn't tell a thing, at least not for now. The regular beating of his heart was enough to distract her from all her worries. Softly, he pushed her back and kissed the top of her forehead. _"I'm going to Southend tomorrow, could you come with me?" _He arched an eyebrow. He hadn't gone there with her in years. Usually she would go with Douglas, sometimes with Daniel. He contented to smile before he joined the bassist who was calling him from downstairs.

[…]

"_You're going to get a cold._" He placed his arms around her and closed his eyes, smiling the flavor of the roses which was coming from the hair of her friend. Her heart missed a beat as she felt his lips on her neck. She shivered as he released her from his hold to stand by her side. Slowly he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He didn't know why he had this strong need to be around her, after all, she was his best friend. Nothing more.

She let go of his hand, this contact was only increasing her will of an even more important proximity. The blonde walked toward the sea until the Channel's cold water could almost lick her feet. The air was making her hair fly, and finally she was smiling. Full of a new feeling of freedom, of an intense joy, she smelled the salty air with her lungs wide opened. Southend was deserted, which made it more likeable to her. She didn't like the presence of unknowns when she was with Douglas. It was their moment, to them only. She suddenly turned around to look at him with a spark of a challenge in her eyes. And then she rushed right to the waves, she didn't stop when the water was reaching her waist in spite of the bassist's screams.

He was worried for her, and she liked that. She was provoking him. When she ducked under the waves, he took his shirt off and ran for after her. The water's temperature was about forty-four degrees but he didn't seem to care. He succeeded in reaching her before she went too far from the shore and he couldn't help but to stare at the innocent look she had as he wiped the few salty drops of water which had stuck on her cheekbones which had taken a red-ish color because of the cold. They went out the cold water and she huddle against him.

He looked down on her and smiled as he saw her blue-ish and shivering lips. Why did she have to act like this? But after all, didn't he like her for her spontaneity? He bent over and grabbed his shirt which he handed her. She took hers off and he looked away, embarrassed. And then she took his hand, making him look at her again. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
